Eska's Christmas Party (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Status Update: A Christmas Without Family? ''Alas, Christmas Day. Everyone is joyfully giving their presents to each other and being happy. I am especially happy that Grouchy liked my present and happy he's back to his joyful self. Still, why do I feel a pit of emptiness inside me? Is it because today is the first Christmas without my parents? '' Eska looked at her journal entry and sighed. She adjusted her seating on the mushroom while she watched all the Smurfs dancing, throwing snowballs, and standing under the mistletoe, hoping Smurfette would kiss them. When Spiro got one from Smurfette, he was still in a love-struck daze when he sat down next to Eska, "Boy, that Smurfette! Isn't she a doll?" Eska just smiled then looked away. Spiro sympathized her and patted her back, "Hey, it's okay. Besides, we're getting something new for Christmas! I already got my wish," Spiro pointed to his cheek, "But I can't wait to see what I get!" "Gather, round Smurfs!" Papa called out to the others before they sat down on their respected seats. As he went to get the presents, Grouchy leaned over, "I already got my hat, and it's the best!" "Yea, I know," Eska slightly chuckled, "It ''is ''pretty neat." After Papa handed everyone their presents, and they all were thrilled to get a new hat like every year. Eska looked at her hat and thought of her parents. Papa noticed her face and was concerned, "You do like your present, do you, Eska?" "Oh, of course Papa Smurf!" Eska reassured, "It's just...I've been having a different Christmas wish ever since my parents went missing. I want to find them." "Oh, I understand," Papa nodded, "But still, I made that hat especially for you. It has some essentials you need for your journey." "I love it, Papa," Eska slid her old hat off and put on her new one, "I really do. But, I think it's time for me to journey off to find them and reunite with them." "Then, I won't stop you," Papa supported her, "Just be back in time for the Christmas Party back at the square." "I wouldn't miss that eggnog for the world," Eska winked. After the opening of the presents, Eska rounded up her closest friends to go with her to find her parents. After a while of walking, they took a break near a rock. "Eska," Spiro tried to talk her out of it, "Maybe we should just head back." "Oui," Felipe toyed with the mistletoe that hung over a wire, "I wanted to try out my Merry Kissmas bid all year!" "But, don't you guys get it?" Benny tried to convince them otherwise, "Eska's been struggling with the fact that this Christmas, she doesn't have her parents! I would feel dreadful if that happened to me. We should at least support her in her time of need." Eska smiled at him dreamily. Spiro sighed, "Yea, I understand that feeling. I had to go through multiple Christmases without my parents." "Me, too, Mon ami," Felipe agreed. "I guess we should keep on!" Bash persuaded, "There's plenty of time left before the party, and lots of things to explore." "Like that?" Britze pointed to a braid poking out of the snow. "Is that...is that a human?" Spiro wondered, "C'mon! We gotta clear off this snow!" Once they did, they all gasped. The poor girl with dark brown hair was unconscious and probably dying because of the cold. "Oh my gosh!" Bash exclaimed, "This poor girl has been out in the cold by herself!" "And on Christmas Day too!" Felipe dramatically agreed, "Oh, how my heart aches for ze soul of zis darling!" "Maybe we should get her to Julia's," Eska suggested, "That way she can get some help." Next Category:Eska's Christmas Party chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story